


Torren and the Grumbles

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting late, and Torren feels tired, but if he tells his mom she'll make him go to bed, and he's not ready for that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torren and the Grumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



It's getting late, and Torren feels tired, but if he tells his mom she'll make him go to bed, and he's not ready for that yet. Uncle Ronon's here, and Uncle John, and his dad's telling stories and making all the grown ups laugh. The candle his mom lit smells good, like spices, and his own room will be much too quiet, even with Aba the Gooshnesh to hug. So he doesn't tell his mom he's getting sleepy – he just does the obvious thing and crawls up into Uncle Rodney's lap.

Uncle Rodney's good for napping on. He's warm and solid and when he grumbles a bit it makes an awesome rumbling noise under Torren's ear. His grumbles are all pretend and they only make Torren grin and burrow closer, face pressed against Uncle Rodney's chest so that he can peek out at the rest of the grown ups and watch them do their grown up things. Uncle Rodney always shifts him about, settles him just how he wants him and wraps both arms around him like he might fall on the floor if he's not held just so. It wouldn't happen – Torren's big now, almost three, and he knows how to balance, but he likes being squished so he doesn't say anything. Instead he rubs Uncle Rodney's fleece between his fingers, because it's soft and comforting and smells a little like Uncle John, and he watches his momma throw back her head and laugh – she's the prettiest momma in the whole galaxy.

Sometimes, Uncle Rodney rests his chin on Torren's head, and when he does, Uncle John tends to get a funny look on his face, and sometimes he gets up off the floor and sits beside Uncle Rodney, leans against him, so they're a big pile of naps and sleeps. Uncle Rodney often grumbles when this happens, but he tends to shift and kiss Uncle John right on the mouth as well, so Torren knows these grumbles are just more pretending. He loves Uncle Rodney's grumbles – no one grumbles quite like him, and sometimes he peeks out and sees Uncle John peeking back and they share a secret smile. Uncle John seems likes grumbly Uncle Rodney too.


End file.
